


Music, Rhythm, and...

by randi2204



Series: Rockstar!AU [4]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:10:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9824006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randi2204/pseuds/randi2204
Summary: At their album wrap party, Buck has an...interestingway of dealing with certain rumors.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** They belong to MGM, Mirisch, and Trilogy, not to me. I just like to have them play with guitars.

“I’ve got music, I’ve got rhythm, and I’ve got you.”  With that pronouncement, Buck slung an arm around Chris’s shoulders.  Luckily for both of them, it wasn’t the one attached to the hand holding the beer.  Unluckily, they were right next to a member of the opposite sex who, though she was pretending her attention was anywhere but on them, was avidly watching them from the corner of her eye.  Her hand was inching toward her pocket, which meant pics all over the internet tomorrow.

“Right now, Buck,” Chris said through gritted teeth, “you ain’t got any one of them.”  He tried to dislodge Buck’s arm, but Buck was clinging like a limpet.  Before Chris could decide it was worth it to resort to fighting dirty, Buck used his slightly greater height to good advantage, steering them away from the girl with the smartphone and toward the door, dragging Chris along with him.

“Buck!” Chris hissed. “Damnit, we barely got the rumors to die down _last_ time!”

“Aw, stud, don’t get your panties in a bunch,” Buck said, voice low and a good deal more sober than Chris expected, given the way they weaved across the floor.  “In just about 10 seconds, I’m gonna go hang all over Junior and annoy the hell out of him.  Then Josiah and Nathan will ‘help’ me to my room.”

Chris was surprised into silence for a moment, then he snorted a laugh.  “This ain’t Ezra’s plan, is it?”  It had a certain _keep-‘em-guessing_ aspect about it that hinted Ezra might have come up with it, though it did lack other, more hare-brained aspects common to Ezra’s schemes.

Buck chuckled, even as he straightened away from Chris’s “support”.  “Naw,” he replied, grinning, and gave Chris a gentle shove toward the door.  “It’s a Wilmington original.  Now go on, find your boy.  Next time, it’ll be his turn, but don’t tell him that.”  With a wink, he tottered off in Vin’s direction. 

Chris lingered in the doorway long enough to see his old friend fling one arm around Vin’s shoulders.  He couldn’t see Vin’s expression, but the way his back stiffened told the tale.  He slipped away from the album wrap party, shaking his head.  Trust Buck to tip those rumors they’d been plagued with on their head just by playing up his natural tendencies, because Buck was a _very_ affectionate drunk.

He found Ezra in the lounge outside the recording studio, sipping from a Starbucks cup and reading a newspaper.  He glanced up at the sound of Chris’s footsteps, and smiled when he saw it was him.  “Just catching up on the status of some investments,” he said, folding his newspaper, and stood.  “Are you ready to depart?”

“Yep.” Chris slid his arm around Ezra’s shoulders and leaned in when he tensed.  “I’ve got music, I’ve got rhythm, and I’ve got you,” he murmured in Ezra’s ear.

Ezra relaxed at that and smirked up at him.  “Indeed you do, Mister Larabee.”

***   
February 11, 2017

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for the [fic_promptly](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/) prompt [Author's Choice, Any, "I've got music, I've got rhythm, and I've got you."](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/497073.html?thread=14894257#cmt14894257)


End file.
